


Saviour

by Angeleyes1314



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry promised to protect the one thing in Central city that Oliver loved and he intends to keep that promise. Even if it costs him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not follow the timeline/events of the shows accurate really.   
> Kinda just had this idea and went with it.

_Saviour will be there._  
  
Central city was beautiful this time of year. The weather just perfect to be a host to any event. When Samantha thought she would just be taking William out on a simple Friday night after school just to watch some pretty fireworks in the sky and clean melted ice cream off her sons face had turned completely upside down. A unknown metahuman decided it was high time he crashed the party and made himself known. Explosions rang throughout the night air as people screamed, scattering away. Samantha was shoved aside by the panicking people, her hand being wrenched away from her son as they were separated. “WILLIAM!” She cried loudly twisting and turning looking for any sign of her son.   
Barry ran as fast as he could when Cisco gave him the news. He sped between the people making sure to check that none were harmed and they made it out safely when he saw the brown haired woman screaming and running towards the commotion. He flashed to her side his hand on her shoulder as he vibrated his vocal cords “Ma'am it isn't safe!” Samantha looked at the central city hero that her now missing son admired so much. “My son! I can't find him please!” Barry's eyebrows furrowed under his mask, this woman looked so familiar. “What's his name?” He said quickly “His name is William please find him!”   
Barry cursed under his breath now quickly recognizing this woman as he scooped her up into his arms and sped off to a safe distance to drop her off “Stay here! Don't worry I'll find your son!” Before she could reply Barry was running off in the speed of light, flashing through police trying to control the situation as fire and explosions covered the area with only one thing in mind, he had to find William and quick or Oliver would use him as a pin cushion next practice.   
  
_A saviour for all that you do_  
 _So you live freely without their harm._  
  
As a large explosion sounded throughout the air Barry skidded to a halt as one of the city buildings started collapsing in on itself, people running to safety from the falling debris, Joe among the officer's trying to direct everyone but what caught his eyes was a young boy no older then 4 standing still crying as he was trapped. Barry moved that instant being by the boys side in seconds, the minute his eyes looked at the bright blue ones that reminded him so much of oliver he knew. With fire everywhere, the building coming apart on the city street below it Barry only had seconds to react “JOE!” He screamed pushing the boy as far away as he could.  
Joe snatched the boy up running off as fast as he could as concrete and pillars came crashing down on Barry. The last thing going through Barry's mind was that he promised to protect Oliver's family and he kept that promise.

Star city was ruthless tonight as Oliver slowly made his way into the founder next to a exhausted Thea. As he turned to put his bow back in its spot in the display case glass shattering reached his ears as he wiped around to see the glass Felicity had been drinking from in pieces on the floor. She had stood up from her seat, mouth open as she stared at the news in front of her on the screens. A image of a burning central city was shown across the screen, giant letters scrolling on the top screaming at him “Flash rescues child, still missing in disaster.”. Oliver hurried to stand next to Felicity as he watched the news replay a video a civilian had taken with their phone.  
A young boy was standing in the middle of the street as a explosion went off, the building collapsing.  
In a flash Barry was pushing the boy away as Joe caught the boy in his arms. The video zoomed in on the boys face cradled in Joe's arms. Oliver's breath caught in his throat as William's tear streaked face was immediately recognized. Right as Oliver was about to turn to race to see his son in secret Thea let out a scream of Barry's name making Oliver's gaze shoot up to the screen just in time to see the rest of the building collapsing onto the red speedster.   
Oliver's hands reached out to gripped the back of Felicity's chair cursing under his breath as he counted seconds, waiting for the speedster to show himself, to prove he sped away in time to safety. Seconds turned into minutes and without thinking his legs were running out of the foundry before his mind had a chance to catch up.  
Arrow suit thrown into a bag with his bow, Oliver dug into his pockets pulling out his phone and harshly typing in a number. It rang three times before a guff of a voice came through the line “What Oliver?” Oliver swallowed thickly to keep his emotions in check. “I need a favor. Barry.. He needs my help.”   
  
_I will fight._  
 _I will always be there._  
  
20 minutes later Oliver found himself on the first private jet to Central city and a hard decision to make.   
The Arrow raced across roof tops to the scene, or frankly what was left of the scene. As he stood atop the building he looked down at the police keeping the people at bay, fire fighters putting out what fires were left. His eyes quickly scanning but no Flash in sight, Joe was standing off to the side. Without a second thought Oliver cocked his bow and shot it at the police car Joe was against, riding the rope down and roughly landing on the ground. The police around him jumped in shock, some scared and some even drawing their guns but Joe stood still no afraid of the man before him knowing very well the face under that mask. “The boy you rescued where is he?!” Oliver's modified voice grunted out harshly as he quickly stepped up into Joe's personal space to look intimidating but knew he was close enough Joe could see the panic in those blue eyes behind the mask. Joe held his ground “He was returned to his mother. I requested a officer escort them both home safely.” Joe said in a stern but equally as soft voice. Oliver nodded before his voice softened a little “And the flash..?”   
  
_When I hear your cries_  
 _Praying for light_  
 _I will be there._  
  
Joe looked Oliver in the eye as he said shakily “You know where he is..” Without a reply he took out his bow, shooting a arrow into the side of a nearby building. His mind made up as he raced as fast as he could to star labs. William was safe and he would go see him first thing in the morning right now Barry needed him now and he'll be damned if he let's Barry deal with this alone.. If Barry was even ok. This was all his fault. Oliver thought as he ran the fastest he's ever run before.

 


	2. I will not let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Barry like this never got easier for Oliver. No matter how fast he may heal.

****_It had been a rough night tonight. A metahuman that had stupidly crazy enhanced jumping skills and senses showed up and every time Oliver tried to slow them down or ambush them they were one step ahead of him. His arrows completely useless against them, that's when Felicity suggested calling in Barry's help. At first Oliver refused but after three straight night's of failed attempts at capturing this bastard and many bruises on Oliver's count, he gladly accepted the extra hand.  
  
That is how he found himself sitting in the arrow cave, still in his busted up suit with bandages all over himself as he cleaned some arrow heads and Barry on the other side stuffing his face with god knows how many big belly burgers, the metahuman safely locked away. Barry was midway into a bite on his 10th burger Oliver lost count awhile ago when he looked up and cleared his throat. This caught Oliver's attention immediately and he looked up with a raised eyebrow in silent questioning. “So Oliver... do you wanna.. I don't know..” Barry started in a nervously fast tone, way more nervous then Oliver has seen him in awhile. His red clad hand moving to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly as Oliver stared at him confused. “Maybe get some dinner and drinks sometimes.. maybelatersomekissing?” Barry's eyes quickly as his face almost became as red as his suit when he realized the last part that came out of his mouth. Oliver face was of pure shock, not expecting this from the younger man at all. “I mean if you want, usually kissing happens but not usually the first date. If you even want to go on a da--” “Barry, Barry, Barry slow down. Your starting to rambling and I can't understand what your saying.” Oliver smiled slightly as Barry's blush got darker and a mumbled “Sorry..” was heard.  
  
Barry was so adorable sometimes Oliver's heart couldn't stand it but he knew deep down this couldn't happen. In their line of work, relationships just didn't work out if he didn't learn from the one with Felicity and besides Barry deserved better, he didn't deserve Oliver poisoning his life. When he lifted his head to look at the young man he noticed just how hard Barry was chewing his bottom lip waiting for a answer. He released a huge sigh before speaking “Barry.. I'm flattered. Really I am but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. It's just that--” He didn't even have a chance to explain himself before Barry stood up the chair is was in sliding across the floor. “No! No, It's ok Ollie I understand. That was really inappropriate of me. I'm sorry can we just forget this ever happened ok? Ok i'll see you later!” A flash of yellow lightening flew past his vision, wind following quickly behind throwing papers everywhere before he could comprehend Barry was gone. “Shit!” Oliver slammed the arrow on the metal table, causing a loud clang to resound through the now empty base. He fucked up yet again with the speedster._  
  
No matter how many times Cisco enhances the security systems at Star labs, Oliver always manages to slip past with no problem. His bow clutched tight in his hand as he raced through the familiar hallways into the main lobby of computers before he took a sharp turn towards to medical wing of the building. “Cisco! Caitlin! Where's Barry?!” He shouted in panic not even bothering to hide it as he saw the two standing over computer screens showing many different vitals. Cisco jumped sky high at the surprise visitor as Caitlin was more calm about it. “Jesus Oliver! Warn a dude next time!” Oliver ignored him as he walked up to the door frame but Caitlin quickly stepped into his way, her hands in front of her to stop him. “Oliver... Now might not be the time for a visit..” Her voice was just a whisper as if trying to comfort the emerald archer somehow but he didn't care, he need to see Barry right now! “Caitlin. Let me see him. Now.” His tone was strong, almost commanding but his eyes behind the mask gave away how scared he was.  
  
Caitlin couldn't really stop Oliver even if she tried so she nodded slowly and backed away to let him in. He quickly went past her, his mind only focusing on one thing. The minute he saw the person on the bed his bow cluttered to the ground quiet loudly as it fell from his grip, he hands trembling as he took in the sight before him. Barry's suit was destroyed, his chest, arms, neck and some of his legs showing different degrees of burns of all shapes and colors. Oliver could barely hold it together as he looked over just how many wires and machines were hooked up to the poor boy and all he could think was “ _This is all my fault_ ” If he didn't ask Barry to look after William when he should have been watching out for his own son. He barely noticed as Caitlin put her hand on his shoulder, the corner of his eye catching Cisco picking up his bow off the floor where it fell and putting it safety on the counter top.  
  
“Oliver.. He's ok. He's stable and his super healing his working, it's just going to take a little bit longer for him to be 100% better then normal. I'm sorry I did warn you..” Her tone was apologetic and gentle but he could barely hear her. He shook his head to show he understood and slowly walked towards the bed, her hand falling off his shoulder and making no attempt to stop him. Grabbing the nearest chair and shifting it closer to the bed, Oliver sat down heavily into it as he lightly gripped Barry's somehow only unharmed hand.  
  
Caitlin quick to drag Cisco out before he could pull out his phone to snap a picture of the heroes, giving them their privacy. As Oliver looked over the man's partially burned face he couldn't help but smile bitterly, reaching up to lightly stroke a hand through his hair. “I'm so sorry Barr.. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry.” He could feel is eyes begin to water but forced it away, he refused to cry right now. Deep down he knew Barry would be ok, he would come out of this ok but he just couldn't help it. Seeing Barry like this, so damaged and hurt to the point of any other normal human being would be dead by now never got easy. No matter how many time's Barry reassured him that it would be ok he healed fast, Oliver couldn't help but worry.  
  
When Barry opened his eyes he was blinded by the bright lights in the room, moving his hand to block his eyes he noticed he couldn't as a weight was holding it down. Neck sore and head pounding, man he was going to feel this one for days, he turned slowly to look to his side. Imagine his surprise when he instantly recognized the man in green sleeping in the chair, his hand clasped around his own. The last time he saw or even talked to Oliver was that night he awkwardly asked him on a date and was rejected, which was 3 months ago. Barry frowned feeling slightly guilty for avoiding the man for that long and now here he was, worried over Barry and sleeping in a clearly uncomfortable chair.. then it hit him. _William_. He saved William. That's why Oliver was here, to see if William was ok and just dropped by to check on Barry to.  
  
Even tho that thought hurt just a little bit that the main reason was probably William it still made him smile slightly that Oliver was worried about him. He was just about to wake him up cause Barry kinda needed his hand when Caitlin walked in, clip board in hand as she looked up and smiled brightly. “Your awake!” She whispered loudly, probably not to wake Oliver. He returned her smile just as brightly. “How long have I been out?” It couldn't of been to long right? “You've been sleeping for 3 days, the burns really took a toll on your body.” Barry's surprised reaction didn't slip past her. “And this guys..” His nodded her head towards the sleeping Green arrow in the room. “Hasn't left your side the whole time. I tried to get him to go home, rest and change but he refused. I told him you'd be ok.. he's a very stubborn man.” She chuckled as Barry looked at Oliver. He stayed the whole time? And he didn't even change out of the suit? Shocked was a understatement but the warm feeling in his chest just spread even more at the news. Oliver didn't just come here for William, he came here for Barry and that was very evident.  
  
After Caitlin checked Barry out and gave him the ok to leave whenever he wanted and made him promise when he woke up Oliver to get the man to rest, shower and eat something because she couldn't and with that left the them alone. Barry smiled at how worried Caitlin got over Oliver even tho she tried not to act like she cared to much. Barry would do as she said but for now he let Oliver sleep for just a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of his hand in Oliver's before he would wake him up. As he laid there he couldn't help but notice Oliver didn't even remove his mask but when he slept his face was so peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I was stuck on how to continue this story but I think I got it now.   
> This was going to be the last chapter but I decided to making it into 3 chapters instead of just 2.   
> Thank you for all the people how liked the story so far and gave me feed back. This is my first chapter story and I appreciate it alot.   
> Also when I type out these chapters on my computer they look so much longer then when i upload them lol   
> I'm sorry they are so short, I'll try to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile guys. I have so many ideas but I'm not to great at typing them out.   
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what you think/ how i can improve!


End file.
